Noir & Blanc
by Kilimiria
Summary: La partie d'échec dans l'avion - X-Men Days of Future Past, avec des références à First Class / Cherik / Slash / OS


**Pairing : **Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr

**Disclaimer : **x-men appartient à Marvel, à la Fox, à Stan Lee et à plein d'autres gens qui ne sont pas moi

**Rating : **M

**A/N : **Ce ship a tout simplement conquis mon coeur. Il fallait que j'écrive sur eux. (Je me suis un peu laissée emporter). Bon, la scène de l'avion a déjà été écrite 50 fois en anglais mais en français, je ne crois pas ... Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Noir & Blanc**

L'avion est calme. Logan, l'homme du passé et du futur, dort. Son corps est tendu dans une alerte qui ne lui est pas encore familière. Celle-ci appartient à sa mémoire plus vieille de quelques décennies, qui connaît la torture, la peur, le désespoir. Il grogne par moments, perdu entre les ages.

Hank s'active dans le cockpit, se concentrant sur la moindre petite tâche. Son esprit s'emballe sous les questions et possibilités. Revoir Raven. Voyager dans le temps. Erik de retour. Ses pensées bruissent, s'emmêlant dans son cerveau génial. Il les maintient en ordre en dirigeant toute son attention sur le pilotage, exagérant ses mouvements dans une grossière imitation de son habituelle commande fluide et instinctive.

Mais la clef du silence qui règne dans l'avion, c'est eux. Deux hommes, deux mutants, jadis amis, qui se jaugent du regard. L'air est lourd autour d'eux. Leurs souffles sont chargés de dix ans de rancoeur. Ils ont trop de choses à se dire, à se crier jusqu'à ce que leurs gorges soient en feu. Alors ils se taisent.

Entre eux, comme un rameau d'olivier, trône le plateau d'échec. Erik bouge les pièces d'un simple battement de paupières, gardant ainsi les yeux fixés sur son adversaire. Charles, quant à lui, renonce à la victoire. Ses coups sont maladroits. La partie est lente et facile. Ils ont peur. Peur d'entrer dans le jeu, de ressentir cette passion, cette force. Peur de retrouver la hargne de leur jeunesse, quand chaque attaque était instinctive.

(Erik prenait les noirs, Charles les blancs. Toujours.)

Derrière leurs regards croisés, ils le savent bien, remontent les souvenirs. Leurs tournois sans fin dans leurs appartements à la CIA, puis sur les routes des Etats-Unis, et enfin dans la chambre de Charles. Des heures à discuter, un verre à la main, un ami en face de soi. Le plaisir d'une bonne compagnie. Et ce désir, surtout, qui se faisait de plus en plus présent. Une envie interdite et incompréhensible, à laquelle céder avait été si bon.

Une minute, ils sont dans l'avion vers Paris ; une de plus, et ils se revoient une décennie plus tôt, à découvrir comment aimer le corps d'un homme comme on peut le faire de celui d'une femme.

Ce passé, ils l'ont enfoui loin, loin, là où mélancolie et solitude allait parfois en chercher des bribes. Mais face à la présence si physique, si réelle, de l'autre – _l'être aimé ? L'objet du désir ?_ -, il s'impose à eux avec violence, les laissant pantelant. Muets, ils se perdent dans leur mémoire commune.

* * *

_Les premières nuits, ils échangent des baisers affamés et se séparent une fois leurs sexes repus des mains qui les pressaient. Chacun retourne dans son lit. Charles est honteux, Erik a peur._

_Puis vient la route et soudain ils sont libres. Ils avalent les kilomètres. Personne ne les suit pour les juger, les dénoncer. Leurs mains se font plus caressantes et leurs bouches les remplacent. Ils s'explorent. _

_Ils ne prononcent pas ces mots : homosexuel, gay, pédé, tapette. _

_Ils disent juste : Charles et Erik._

_Parce que Charles aime Erik et Erik aime Charles et ils s'en rendent à peine compte, perdus dans un océan nouveau où se mêlent terreur et admiration._

_Charles est un idéaliste. Son sourire est irrésistible. Erik aime l'embrasser quand il est heureux. Il voudrait avaler le rire délicieux de son ami pour qu'il lui réchauffe le cœur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._

_Ils finissent par ne plus se séparer. Au manoir, la chambre de Charles devient leur chambre. Ils dorment ensemble, couverts de sueur, les draps collant à leurs peaux. Erik réveille Charles avec des baisers tendres, si tendres. Ils font l'amour avec lenteur, sans se quitter des yeux. _

_(Il leur faut un peu d'ingénuité, de salive et de crème pour les mains trouvée dans un motel et enfin, ils peuvent s'unir, parmi les grognements et les soupirs.)_

_La dernière nuit, ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Les ongles de Charles marque la peau d'Erik tandis qu'il pénètre son corps et son âme avec d'identiques précautions. Leurs esprits sont unis, indissociables. Le plaisir, décuplé, les surprend par sa force. Le sommeil d'Erik est agité et Charles le serre dans ses bras toute la nuit, murmurant contre sa peau une berceuse._

* * *

Ces souvenirs brûlent. Une décennie est passée, leurs pensées se sont éclaircies. Ils savent. Avec le temps, loin l'un de l'autre, ils ont compris. Quand le désir – si soudain, si inconnu, _si interdit_ – du corps de l'autre se fut effacé avec sa présence, la vérité apparut nue. Amour. Ce qui n'aurait dû être était né bien avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Le sentiment était aujourd'hui teinté de haine et d'amertume. Et pourtant, quand leurs yeux se rencontrent au dessus d'un autre plateau d'échec, au dessus de l'Atlantique, ils brillent à nouveau.

Charles est diminué. Son corps entier le démange. Il étouffe. Il ne veut pas aimer Erik mais il le _veut. _Erik le sait. Il se lève en premier.

(Cette fois, cependant, Charles joue noir et Erik blanc.)

Leurs vraies retrouvailles sont là, dans la petite salle de bain de l'avion. Dents contre dents et lèvres contre lèvres. Ils se font mal. Leurs cœurs enflent avec leurs sexes, leurs consciences s'oublient. Ils n'ont pas le temps, pas la force, pour faire plus que de chercher hasardeusement leurs membres tendus et de les caresser avec vigueur. Plus ils approchent de l'orgasme et plus ils sont désespérés. Leurs mouvements se font rapides, désordonnés.

Ils se répandent en s'embrassant, les yeux clos, le souffle court. Dans le petit espace résonnent les battements de leurs cœurs, accélérés par leur frénésie.

Erik prend une serviette, la mouille, et entreprend de les nettoyer. Il est tendre avec Charles. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il presse un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, clos et chaste.

Ils se rassoient et reprennent leur partie comme si de rien n'était. Si Logan ou Hank ont remarqué leur absence, ils n'en disent mot. Ils les laissent dans leur silence, à se haïr et s'aimer.

* * *

**Review ?**


End file.
